Death next door
by I'm the girl that favours fire
Summary: Every summer for as long as she can remember, Luna Lovegood has had to stay at Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy, Boy stud and Death eater-to-be has spent every summer,wishing she'd leave. At the end of his first year,he suddenly enjoys having her around,and craves her presence. Would Luna ever fall for him? Would he ever let her? DRUNA.
1. Malfoy Manor

**If I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing a fan fiction on it? Probably. Whatever,all credit to Queen Jo.**

**So, this is the just the first chapter, I promise it will be better. I have plans for this story, so I plan to lead it right through to their deaths. Please Enjoy.**

**Awkward Reunion.**

Rain poured down, drenching my hair and soaking my skin. In the distance, the building that would be my home for the next few weeks loomed. Every summer I'd come here, every summer for nine years - since I was two years old.

No one had bothered to bring me here this year, instead, my dad had blessed me with being able to walk to Malfoy Manor alone.

I'd considered turning around, running back home and refusing to go back, but I couldn't. I didn't have a home. Well, not one I knew the location of. Every year, when I visited the Malfoys, my dad moved us house. Then, when the five weeks were over, he'd come and pick me up. Then maybe I could beg him into letting me have a normal summer next year.

I tiptoed towards the door and reluctantly knocked on the door, using the gargoyle shaped knocker.

A house elf I recognised as Dobby timidly opened the door.

"Miss Luna. Oh, how good it is. So long it has been." He smiled weakly.

I got got on my knees and hugged him. He was thinner then he had been last time. He hugged back. Well, I think he did. Thanks to the lack of meat on his fragile frame I couldn't quite be sure.

"Come, Sir is waiting for you." He was referring to Luscious, Draco tried to spend all holidays pretending I didn't exist. I always felt small in this house. I also felt extremely black, I didn't own anything black or that ghastly shade of green. I was dressed today in Bright red jeans and a Bright Sun yellow vest.

I stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Ah, Luna,How wonderful to see you again." It was the voice of Narcissa Malfoy. She was the most friendly of the house, but still managed to seem stern and cold. No wonder Draco had no feelings.

"You too Mrs Malfoy." I didn't make eye contact.

"You can go to your room if you wish. My husband is out, and Draco is most likely sleeping. You can go see him if you wish. Anyhow, I have to go to a charity tea party so this house will seem lonely I imagine. I hate being here alone."

I think she expected me to say something. I didn't, and she quickly left.

Dobby struggled through the Parlour with my bag, and I went to take it off him. He shook his head ferociously, but I took it from him anyway. He smiled at me, and looked like he let out a very deep breath.

"DOBBY! Don't make her carry her own bag. Come fetch it you little rat." I looked up to see Draco. Or,his silhouette. There was no light downstairs so I was only seeing his shadow.

"It's fine, Draco. If you insist on treating him like vermin, go ahead, but I won't partake in such barbaric activities."

"Whatever, more work for you I guess." He shrugged. "Good to see you,I guess."

"Umm. Yeah. You too." I hesitated.

"Nine years and you still can't walk up the stairs without an invitation?" He laughed and went back to what I supposed was his room.

I slowly trotted up the stairs, firmly gripping the banister all the while vowing to go back for my case later.

Three floors up,third door on the left, that was my room. Directly opposite Dracos and next door to one of the libraries. While it had the same black carpet and Deep jade wood panelling that decorated the rest of the house, I had still managed to make it seem like me. I had used magic to engrave my name and the deathly Hallows symbol into the wall behind my bed.

The house was quiet, except for the teeny tiny footsteps belonging to Dobby. He slowly called through the door and started putting sheets on my bed.

"Dobby,where is the kitchen again?" I asked.

"On this floor ma'am?" I nodded. "Right at the end of the c-corridor." He shaked.

I nodded curtly and ran to the end of the hall.

"Ah, finally discovered you have a stomach?" I rolled my eyes at Draco. He sat on a counter top eating an Apple **(A/N: DRAPPLE!:D). **He had definitely grown up this year. His usually slicked back hair was now scattered messily over his head.

"So, the sorting hat placed you in Slytherin I take it?"

He shook his head,"Ravenclaw. All that reading I guess." He shrugged.

"Cool."

"Not really." An awkward silence passes between the two of us. "Whatever,I'm going out. I'll see you tomorrow." He jumped of the counter top,and zipped down the stairs.

I ate a bowl of something and gulped down tea,before heading downstairs and feeling terribly alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first meal with the Malfoy' s was always the most awkward. The table was built to fit thirty people and tonight,only Narcissa and I were sitting upon it. Dobby wasn't allowed to eat with his 'masters' So he ate the leftovers later on. Mr Malfoy was probably out hexing children.

"Where _did _Draco say he was going?" I asked, my small voice echoed around the room.

"He went to see his girlfriend I believe. Why do you ask?" She never looked at me, which made me think she was lying.

"Merely being curious." I added a very fake giggle to the end of that sentence.

"I don't know if you know her, I think her name is Cho."

"I've never heard of her sorry."

"Don't be sorry Darling. Want some peas?"

I shook my head. "I think I'll turn in,actually. I'm pretty tired."

She said nothing else,but instead let me leave. "Oh,and Luna?" I turned back to her,"Please,don't leave your floor after ten."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard Draco's footsteps a little while after ten. He was alone.

I looked up at the ceiling and noticed something I never had before. There were carvings and inscriptions covering the roof. Little letters and numbers.

"They're protective enchantments. Master Draco put them there as soon as he learned the spell." Dobby said.

"Draco put protective enhancements in my room? Why?" I couldn't possibly fathom a scenario in which Draco would want to protect me.

"Yes, he said Times were dark, and we all need a shield." Dobby shrugged.

The door handle twisted slowly and Draco walked in. "Dobby? What are you- You know what never mind,get out."

Dobby bowed and left the room.

"Hey,Luna." He said,sitting on my bed.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "What's with the protective enhancements?"

He smiled. "I figured you'd need some protection. You know, Dark wizards everywhere these days. You can never really know." He said.

"Uh,sure. How was,um,Cho?" He shook his head, "sorry,that's what your mum.."

"It's fine, I was dating Cho a few months ago. No,her name is Astoria." I nodded. "Thanks Luna."

I shrugged.

I didn't wait for Draco to leave; I went straight to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up a little around ten and walked down into one of the living rooms.

"Morning." Draco looked tired, almost as if he hadn't slept at all. His voice was barely a whisper and his half smile looked exhausted. I said morning back and sat down on one of the armchairs.

"Sleep well?" Oh God, he was making small talk. Or,trying to.

"Uh, yeah,fine thanks,you?" I asked, standing up to search the bookshelf for a book to read.

"Fine." He was lying.

He nodded and turned away from me, lying his head down. Over on the bookshelf I browsed through various titles such as _Hogwarts: A history _and _Fantastic beasts and where to find them. _I settled for _Quidditch through the ages._

"You like Quidditch?" He asked, without moving his head.

"Not really. I figure if I'm going to Hogwarts this year, I should learn. I'd very much like to join the team." I explained.

"I'm not great, but I could teach you the basics, yknow,flying and stuff."

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Great, I'll try and show you tomorrow I guess."

The next few weeks passes by pretty uneventfully. Draco never taught me to play Quidditch, and we barely saw his father. Dobby had been beaten several times and Narcissa had visited several more Charity events.

"Luna!" Draco looked more well rested than he had in the three weeks I had been there. "Hey, I never taught you to play Quidditch did I? Let's do it now." He said, walking into the third floor kitchen with two brooms and two pairs of gloves.

"Okay," he said when were out on the Malfoys garden, "Have you ever flown?"

He laughed when I shook my head. "Great. We'll start from square one then."

**(I am writing this part in a hot tub at midnight,jealous?:)) **

Once I was on the broom, he told me a few things like how to hover and how to land. He told me a few rules of Quidditch and showed me how to mount properly.

"So,now we're going to actually fly. See my house-wait, obviously you see it, anyway,fly around that three times then land." I slowly mounted my broom and started to lift from the ground. Draco might have been flying too, but by the second my feet had left the ground, I had never felt so free. I pulled my hair out from my ponytail and let it be stroked and kissed by the wind that was pushing me forwards. A few minutes later - and very reluctantly - I landed. Draco landed a few seconds after me.

"You're very good." He said. "They'd be stupid not to pick you for your house team. Speaking of which, any idea which house you want to be in?"

I dropped my broom and sat cross-legged on the grass. He did the same.

"Um, I haven't given it much thought, but I always said ravenclaw,but I don't suppose Gryffindor would be the worst house to be in." I thought aloud.

"So,what would be the worst house?"

"Hufflepuff."

He laughed. "Maybe we're having too much of an effect on you."

For the final week at the Malfoys, I made it my goal to read as many books as humanly possible. I read 144 in the six days I wasn't packing for.

Three days before I was due to leave, I found myself unable to sleep. I did what I always did. Waited an hour or so, then got up and went for a walk. Two hours later,nothing. Downstairs I heard the house moan. So much so I never left the floor, carefully heeding Narcissas warning. Slowly, I walked into Draco's room,pleased to find he was still asleep. I pulled of my slippers and crawled into bed beside him. I lay facing the opposite direction to him, but he was warm anyway.

An hour or so later,he woke up. "LUNA? WHTA THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, I.. I, couldn't sleep." I said,waking with a start. His eyes softened and he nodded, closing his eyes and going back to sleep. I turned over and did the same.

The final day, packing, was always the worst. I was tired from reading too long,hungry from working too hard, bored and crabby. Draco was nowhere to be seen which was neither good nor bad.

My dad,sure enough,arrived at exactly eleven,as he did every year. I waved goodbye to Luscious, who had showed up more frequently in the last week.

"Good luck with the sorting,dear." Narcissa shouted. Dobby hugged my leg. I kissed him on the crown and whispered a goodbye, telling him I'd hidden food in my matress for him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called, and the whole room cheered as I ran towards a redheaded girl that introduced herself as Ginny. Opposite from her was her brother,who insisted I called him Ron. He sat next to Harry Potter. Of course, I knew about him. I'd heard his story, who hadn't?

I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding in. Gryffindor. It wasn't the house I'd hope for, ravenclaw, but it was my second choice.

I gave Draco a glance and he gave me a wink and thumbs up. Ginny noticed that I was smiling at him and said "it's hopeless. See that girl next to him? Well, that's Hermione Granger. She's smart, and total perfection, but he's totally going to break her heart. He has a reputation for it. Harry and Ron,they're friends with her,but most of them on here,this table I mean,have a bet on how long it takes Draco to dump her."She explained. "Hey,Ron? What was your bet?"

He looked confused for a moment, then dropped the leg of chicken he was eating, **(Chickron,yeeehah!;)) **and said,"Six days. So,I'm out." He said, with a slightly annoyed laugh. "So,Ginny,who's this?"

I turned to him, "Luna, I've met your parents and brothers." I said, waving at one of the twins.

"Oh cool. Hey." He said. The sorting ceremony was over, and I followed straight to my dorm, exhausted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Four months! Who'da thought it? They last four months. No one was even close. Ah well, how was Christmas? I got the same thing I get every year. A jumper with a G on it. Ah well, Ron and Harry said Hey._

_G x_

I laughed,re-reading the letters I'd received this year. Draco and Hermione lasted until Christmas eve. Terrible time to be dumped I guess. Oh yeah, she dumped him. No one saw it coming, he got totally upset about it. Now, the last half term before the end of my first year, he still is. Has the occasional Snog with Astoria, who wants him back so bad, but we can all tell he's a bit broken. I don't know why but,it hurts me too.

_So, whaddya think? Remember this isn't particularly Hogwarts based, it's more focused on the summers, I'm trying to get in as many ships a possible here. By the way, can someone explain to me why they ship 'Snily'? I don't get it. Also, Message me please? I love talking to you guys._

_Maddi x_


	2. Smashing The Snowglobe

"Dad! Do you have to?" I moaned as my dad brushed my wavy locks.

"Luna. Sit down and shut up. Let me do it,please?" I sighed and let him comb my hair.

"Why do I even have to go there anyway? Mr Malfoy is always out doing God knows what, Mrs Malfoy is always at charity events, the only good thing about going there is Dobby!"

My father tapped his foot impatiently. "What about Draco?"

"What about him?" I asked.

"Well, you didn't mention him."

I blushed,realising my mistake. "He's always out with one of his girlfriend's." I huffed. My dad raised his eyebrows, giving me a questioning look.

"Luna, that wouldn't be jealousy,would it?"

"Ew,gross dad." I said, hopping out of my chair. "Bye dad."

He gave me a wave and a sad smile "don't get too jealous,would you?" He said, as I stood in the fireplace and whispered "Malfoy Manor.

#

"Argh. Woah, Hell Luna. Could've given we warning." Draco said,spilling coke down his shirt.

"Hello to you too." I smiled, making him roll his eyes. God,he was such a prick.

"No need for the face Luna Darling,the wind may change." Narcissa said, admiring her manicure.

"Yes,Luna _Darling." _Draco said with a smirk that made me want to punch him in the jaw.

"Draco dear, stop being a nuisance and take Luna's bad up the stairs,would you?" He smirk fell.

"Oh Draco _dear, _would you mind?" I said, fluttering my eyelashes. He rolled his eyes again and picked my bag up.

"It's bad to roll your eyes." I called after him.

"So, Luna, Darling. How have you enjoyed your first year?" Narcissa smiled."You see placed in Ravenclaw,no doubt?"

"It's been wonderful,but no. I'm in Gryffindor." I said, nervously. Gryffindor must be as bad as Harry Potter in this house.

"Oh, that's lovely." She said with a smile. "I was going to make a pot of tea,would you like some?" I pressed my lips together and nodded.

She smiled again and walked down the corridor.

"Luna!" Draco called. "Luna!" He shouted again.

I turned as he ran into the room with a smile on his face. "Oops. Looks like I might have broken something." He said.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could - bearing in mind I had two marble staircases to run up - and opened my bedroom door. Draco stood behind me.

I looked onto the floor and saw the snowglobe that lay broken on the floor. And then the tears came.

"DRACO YOU,YOU... ARSE! JUST GET OUT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? ARGH. I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY,AND I WILL UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!" I slammed the door on his foot,and glanced down at the globe that had once belonged to my mother.

###

"Luna?" I heard, with a light tap on the door.

I said nothing, but allowed the door to open. Draco walked in,rubbing his arm like he'd just been whipped.

"Look,I'm,erm,sorry about the,you know." He said, not looking her in the eye.

"Whatever. Could you go please?" I asked, still not wanting to talk to him. It had only happened two hours ago,why couldn't he just leave?

"I'm sorry,Luna. I need to make it up to you. Did it mean something to you? How can I make it up to you?"

I let out a deep breath. "It's was my,um,mothers. It's what she left me. The little fairy in it moved and I used to admire it as a child. In there,where the nargles couldn't touch it. You can't make it up to me,because you don't owe me anything." I said,ignoring his questioning face when I mentioned Nargles.

"I'm so sorry Luna, really. I just thought we were having fun and I saw it and though, Hey. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please,you need to let me do something." I looked at him for a second, as he stepped over the glass and sat on my bed. "Please."

"I don't know, there's nothing I need." I said, glancing at his pale hands.

"How about a friend?" He said,pushing the hair behind my ear. I nodded slowly and looked up at his eyes. They seemed relieved and upset. He looked back at me too, then pulled me into a hug.

"Draco?" I asked, still with my arms behind his back. I felt him nod. "Stop calling Ginny weaslette and we can be friends."

He looked at me and laughed, but nodded non the less.

"Wanna get something to eat? I'm starved." He asked,grabbing my hand and leading me to the kitchen.

#

_Draco Malfoy APOLOGISED TO YOU? Without the imperius curse? Crikey. Sorry it's short, some of us have brothers that demand I play Quidditch with them,have fun with your new friend. (If he replaces me,I'll crucio the pair of you into the next century._

_- Love ya, - G._

I smiled at Ginnys letter and tossed it aside. Two weeks it had taken her to reply, and that's all I'd gotten. Damn,I'd have to hex her.

"Who's the letter from?" Mr Malfoy asked, not looking up from his newspaper.

"The letter's from Ginny, she's my friend from school." I said.

"What house did you say you were sorted into again?"

"Gryffindor."

"She Arthur's daughter I take it? A Weasley?" He asked, his tone sharp with disaprovement.

"Yes,why?" I said,suddenly feeling protective of my best friend.

"No reason."

Draco walked into the room. "Dad, I'm going shopping,give me money."

Lucius Malfoy threw a small leather bag at his son. "Take this."

Draco looked at me. "Coming with? I'll buy you a present." He winked. I bit my lip and nodded.

Diagon Alley with Draco,whatever could be next?

_Thanks for the follows:)_

_Review for me please?'_


	3. Muggle London

Diagon Alley: it was a regular place to visit, but I'd never been with a friend. Draco seemed to know his way around everywhere, an had enough money to buy anything his little heart desired.

"There are reason you came out today?" I asked him, staring in awe at the Nimbus 2001. "That's beautiful."

"I already have one." Draco said,dismissing my comment. "It was a gift to the slytherin team when I made seeker."

"I forgot to congratulate you on that. Well done." He nodded at me, and walked towards a brick wall.

"So, I have a surprise for you." He said, gesturing to the wall. I raised my eyebrows an He shook his head,smiling. "We're going into Muggle London. Usually, I don't care to mix with... _them _,but today, I decided to buy you something." He said, his giant moon smile conquering his entire face.

"What?" I said, nervous at the thought of going into the muggle world without an adult.

"A muggle book."

This lessened the butterflies eating inside of my stomach. "Um, are we safe in there?" I asked.

"They're muggles, the worst they can do us is bore us to death." He smirked. "Plus, they won't know we're any different, they'll just see two perfectly harmless kids walking into a bookstore.

I nodded, and he extended his hand. I gulped and took hold of it,glancing back at Diagon Alley.

#

The bookstore was called water...stones. Which was stupid, because there were neither water nor stones in the whole store.

"These are strange, Malfoy. It's weird that they are all books with no fact to them."

"Buy one Luna. Granger enjoyed this store, pick one. I'm sure you'll love one."

There were signs pointing all over directing you to different sections of the store. I decided to go for teen. There was a whole floor dedicated to it.

"Pick as many as you like. I've had the money swapped over at gringotts for weeks." He said.

I nodded curtly and started looking around the store. There were thousands of titles. They all had the theme of friendship and love beating the bad guys. Draco said as many as I liked,but I didn't want to take money from him, so I chose three three that sounded the most appealing.

"Whatcha pick?" He asked, swinging on his toes.

"Um,Coraline...Night world and... Romeo and Juliet." I said, glancing down at the titles.

We walked,hand in hand,up the stairs towards the shop keep. She smiled as she saw us approach. "Hello there."

She smiled down at us. An elderly woman turned around to us an beamed. "It's so lovely to see young people spend their money on books instead of sweeties." Draco nodded.

"I believe that my brain cells and enamel are more important than getting fat or diabetic." Everyone within earshot smiled at him and nodded approvingly. Myself included.

I handed the books to the woman. "Thank you, m'dear." She scanned each item with something that looked like a radar gun. Then smiled at me and said "Twenty one ninety seven please." Draco opened the little sack his father had handed him the Galleons in and emptied out some money, handing it to the lady.

"Aren't you a gentleman? Is this your sister,sir?" She smiled, and I felt my face go red. Maybe the bleach hair and pale skin did make us stand out slightly.

"Oh,um,cousins,actually. Neither of us have brothers and sisters." Draco explained.

"I bet that's why you're so well dressed. Anyhow, here's your books. Enjoy." I nodded and walked out of the store.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?" I asked in awe. Draco shrugged. "How do you lie so easily, speak as if you're forty and I interact with if you are one?"

He turned to me and said. "I'm a Malfoy and a Slytherin, if I didn't have exceptional manners and skills of deception, I'd be disowned." He said. "Any way, I didn't sound forty. You must forget I am twelve."

I stared,wide eyed at him. "I'm twelve and I can't even lie to you. It's a nightmare."

He laughed at me, then tapped me on the shoulder,explaining it was some muggle game where you chased your friend until you tagged them. I joined it,if only to humour him.

I chased him right back to the leaky cauldron, where we almost fell through the wall leading us into Diagon Alley. We laughed until we could barely breathe then looked at one another.

"Draco?" Someone's voice called,ruining our moment.

"Goyle? What the he'll are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's Diagon Alley,Draco. People shop here." He laughed awkwardly. "What are you doing with _her?_" He sneered.

Draco turned a deep shade of red and stood up. "Gotta go, Gregory. See you round. Lovegood,stop trying to follow me wouldya?"

I huffed and stormed away down the Alley,away from the boy who was so obviously ashamed to be seen with me.

I dipped into Quality Quidditch Supplies. They'd put up the firebolt. There were a group of people ogling over it. Draco probably already had this. I sighed again and left.

Then used the floo network to return to Malfoy Manor.

X

The house was drafty now. Made the halls seem bare and the whole room shake with discomfort. Draco Sat opposite me,reading _Standard Book of Spells: Grade Three_

I kept shooting him nervous looks,anxious he'd say something about how I ran off. Anyway,he didn't, he just stayed quiet, and tried his best not to make eye contact. It made me feel rejected.

I turned to him and he buried further into his book,as I did mine. Only, I doubted he felt as insecure as I did right now.


	4. Revelation's

**Sorry about the mistakes in previous chapters. I'll do less author's notes and I'm sorry about the Lusius/ Luscious thing. I'm writing this on my kindle. Just to clarify, Draco **_**is **_**in Ravenclaw.**

Three weeks into holidays and I'd finished every book in the Manor. I still did not understand why I hadn't been put in Ravenclaw. Draco had never mentioned the running off in Diagon Alley, and I thought it best not to ask.

"So..." He said, staring out of the window, watching two bits fight over a piece of bread. "Are you trying for your house team this year?"

I only just then realise that I was now old enough to try out for Quidditch. "Oh, I don't think so. There are alot better people on our house than an inexperienced second year."

Draco looked almost slightly offended. "You're not- but you have to-Luna,do you even-"

"Calm down. It's not like I shot Cornelius Fudge. I I need more practice." I said.

Draco walked out of the room,which at first I thought was pretty ignorant,but my opinion changed when he walked back in. With two broom sticks and a Quidditch Box. "Then let's practice."

Practice with Draco now similar,but different to other practices with him. The air was still crisp and the air still made me feel free,except now, I was beating him. Like,not just playfully, I was seriously beating him.

"Beaten by a Girl Draco?" I teased. He smiled, then shot towards me, threatening to push me from my broom. I simply dodged aside. He pretended to curse then raised his hands in a surrender.

"Okay,okay. I know when I've been outskilled. Admit you can play Quidditch now ans Join the house team?" He begged,with Giant puppy dog eyes,that made him less appealing and more...annoying.

"Fine. I'll try out. But... You have to make me hot chocolate and get me a sugar quill _whenever _I want one."

He didn't look too pleased but nodded anyway and lead me back inside the house.

"Draco." Lucius's Snobby and Controlling voice drawled. He entered the room,using his ridiculous cane and wearing an even more ridiculous hat." Please, there's a few things we must discuss." He said.

Draco bowed his head. "Of course Father. Luna, could you go upstairs please ?" He asked. He gave me begging eyes, telling me not to argue. I nodded timidly and left the room.

"What was all that about?" I asked,when he walked into my room an hour later. He looked slightly...apprehensive?

"There's something I...It's not, It's hard. I don't,know h-how."

"Draco dear,you're mumbling." I said,trying to make him feel better.

"Luna... they want us to get married."

_Sorry this is really short. Review please:)_


	5. Dead and Married

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME." Lucius shouted. "I HAD TO MARRY HER. NOT YOU. NOW,WHAT? HER DAUGHTER COMES HERE EVERY SUMMER AS A REMINDER THAT SHE DIDN'T WANT TO MARRY ME."

Someone from within the room sighed. Draco Sat with his body pressed against mine in his parents room. They'd been arguing over me for quite some time, and apparently my mother was to marry Lucius as a child.

"No, Lucius,listen to me. You are to keep your blood line pure. You were to marry her. She kept her blood line pure and gave us a way to keep ours the same way." Narcissa justified. Draco and I exchanged a confused glance.

"Keep our blood line pure... What the hell are you going on about?"

again. "Draco. Luna. Every summer. Why else would we be doing this? They will keep us pure. They already get on fine, Lucius. It is our priority to look after our son."

"It is our priority to keep him clothed and in good health, not to marry him off to the first child that is thrust upon us."

Narcissa sounded as if she'd slapped him. "She was not thrust. I love that girl a if she is our own daughter. And if you haven't noticed,so does Draco. He placed protective enchantment's over her and encouraged her to achieve. They are meant to be l,Lucius whether you're too ignorant to realise it or not."

Then she left the room in a huff, slamming the door. Followed almost instantly by Lucius leaving.

Draco and I exchange a slightly awkward glance at each other as we went outside.

"We should get back into my room." Draco whispered. "Before they hear us in their room." I nodded,but I could feel the heat rising in my face.

Slowly, we crept out of his parents room, and down a small flight of stairs into Draco's room.

"So, that was nice and awkward,eh?" Draco laughs nervously.

"Oh yeah. What are we going to do then?" I asked, curious as to where we would go with this.

"We get married I guess." He said, shrugging his shoulders. This made me go mental.

"YOU WANT TO GO TUROUGH WITH IT?!" I demand.

"Well, I don't see anyway we're going to get away with it. Plus, we have to listen to our parents."

"I'm going to fly for a while, I'll see you later Draco." I leave, slamming his bedroom door, hoping the tear that fell from my face never hit the floor.


End file.
